1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for cleaning a surface of a plate-like article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such plate-like articles can be disc-like articles such as semiconductor wafers, or compact discs as well as polygonal articles such as flat panel displays. Such cleaning methods are typically used for removing particles from structured surfaces of semiconductor wafers.
A so far unsolved dilemma of removing particles from a surface is the following. Particles typically adhere to the surface and can only be removed by mechanical energy. The higher the mechanical energy, which is introduced to the surface the better the removal efficiency. The negative effect is that the higher the mechanical energy, which is used in a particle removing process, the more stress is applied to the surface, which on the other hand shall be unaffected. Therefore it was thought that particle removing efficiency cannot be improved for a given removing technique without accepting more damage to the surface.
For semiconductor structures damages however are unacceptable. Mechanical agitation for particle removal is therefore the existing problem, which increases when structures become smaller.